


Resignation

by Melime



Series: Not the one you lost [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Sam wants to recover Jack's trust.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Demissão](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276927) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #071 - tender.

“Sir, if I may have a moment,” Sam asked from the door.

Jack seemed tired, with his head lowered, analyzing some papers, and without raising his head, he said, “Come in.”

She entered and closed the door behind her, then stood there, stiff. Just a couple days before, she wouldn’t feel the need to be so formal, but that was before their fight. Things were better now than they had been at her house, when he first found out about the other Janet, but they were far from being back to normal, and that was why she was there. Everything was left unresolved, and she couldn’t leave it like that.

“You wanted something?” Jack asked.

Better get on with it then. “I’m here to tender my resignation,” she said, handing Jack a sheet of paper.

That got his attention. “What?” He finally raised his head.

“I’m here to tender my resignation.”

“I heard you the first time.”

They stared at each other, her hand still stretched, offering him the paper he refused to take.

“Will you take it?” she asked.

“What are you doing?” He sounded as if he had aged ten years during the time of that conversation.

“You don’t trust me anymore.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“With all due respect, sir, you made your point clear.”

“So you are quitting? I thought you were tougher than that.” Regardless of what had happened, they were still friends, and he wasn’t about to lose his 2IC over a disagreement.

“No, I’m not.”

Now he was really confused. “Then your letter of resignation is really giving me the wrong message.”

“You think my judgment has been compromised, and I don’t agree, but I can see why that might be a cause for concern. You said that I should have trusted you before, and I think you were right. I shouldn’t have hidden Janet, put I never expected things to get to this point. So I’m doing now what I should have done before, I’m trusting you.” That was hard to say, but it needed to be said, she knew what she had done was wrong, treason even, and Jack had every reason to feel betrayed.

“You are trusting me to do what, exactly?” he asked, finally taking the letter.

“I’m trusting you to stop me before I can place this world in jeopardy again. I don’t think I will, but if I try, you already have my resignation, signed and undated, all you have to do is file it.”

He looked at her in the eyes, and carefully shredded the letter. “I trust you already, I never stopped trusting you.”

 

“Sir?”

“Look, I can’t say I’m happy about you keeping her a secret, but if you had told me before, I can’t say I would have authorized it, and I know this was something that you needed to do. I know what’s like losing someone you love, and being willing to do anything to get them back, and Daniel reminded me that I couldn’t judge you like that.”

Again, she was given cause to suspect Jack and Daniel’s relationship, as had happened before in her house, but again, he wasn’t really telling her anything. She hadn’t been so careful, desperate as she had been, fearing that Janet would be taken from her, perhaps even detained, held without a trial over the offense of not being native to that reality, and therefore denied any rights. She was certain he was doing that to reassure her he wouldn’t use her relationship with Janet against her, without actually telling her as much.

“Thank you, sir.” She didn’t know what else to say.

“Don’t thank me yet, you created one hell of a problem, and we still need to find a way to fix that.”

“So you’ll help me?”

“We’ll find a way to give her asylum here, just don’t do anything reckless until then.”


End file.
